DB2 Whitepapers
Intel and IBM Collaborate to Boost Performance and Lower Power Consumption * Migrating an SAP environment to IBM DB2 * Learn How to Address the Top IT Budget Killers * Migrating DB2 Best Practices * Transparent Application Scaling with IBM DB2 pureScale * ITG Report: IBM DB2 9.7: Cost Savings Potential Compared to Oracle Database 11g * Solitaire Interglobal: DB2 Performance on IBM System p and System x * Proven strategies for uncovering cost savings with IBM DB2 * DB2 pureXML Best Practices * Data management for Smarter Business Outcomes * DB2 pureXML * Deep Compression with DB2 * IBM DB2 and SAP - Together in the fast lane Case Studies * Tellabs advances the world’s leading telecom networks with help from SAP and IBM DB2 9 *DOUGLAS HOLDING AG accelerates sales reporting by storing pureXML data eight times faster in its IBM DB2 9 data server. *BeaconIT migrates to IBM DB2 pureXML *SunTrust Bank predicts the deep compression capabilities of DB2 9 will lead to savings of US$500,000 per year. *finEye chooses IBM DB2 9 with pureXML for financial analytic decision support system *Beijing Xicheng District Health Bureau chooses IBM DB2 9 with pureXML to provide EMR healthcare information exchange *IWB switches to DB2 for SAP applications, saving 68 per cent in costs *EnterpriseFlow chooses IBM DB2 9 with pureXML for BPM/ERP application suite *youfai.it chooses IBM DB2 9.7 and OneCube Brick over Oracle for its eCommerce needs *ORGA switches its customers to IBM DB2 for efficient service *REHAU: Future IT strategy developed based on SAP software and DB2 *Mitsubishi Motors Australia Limited cashes in with IBM DB2 and with SAP *German Sport University Cologne accelerates research through improved data control with DB2 pureXML *University of Toronto sees the whole student picture by migrating SAP® solutions to DB2 *Nippon Chemi-Con Corporation chooses IBM DB2 9 with pureXML for manufacturing and inventory management *Borçelik reduces total costs of ownership for SAP application environment by migrating to IBM DB2 *Pelzer creates sound strategy with SAP applications and IBM DB2 on IBM BladeCenter servers *Treofan cuts operating costs with SAP and IBM *KONE elevates business efficiency with SAP ERP and IBM DB2 *SAP IT selects IBM DB2 as strategic database platform for internal business systems *Sabó drives database costs down by migrating SAP applications to IBM DB2 *Schaeffler KG increases storage efficiency for SAP applications with IBM DB2 *Bundeswehr accelerates business intelligence performance with IBM and SAP *Rasselstein: migration to IBM DB2 helps to cut costs and improve performance for business-critical SAP applications *Rossi Residencial shrinks database size and reduces cost by migrating its SAP applications to IBM DB2 *Maschinenfabrik Reinhausen boosts SAP performance and cuts costs by migrating from Oracle to IBM DB2 *New York State tax agency uses pureXML to simplify filing of more than 2 million returns already *Software Research Associates Tohoku chooses IBM DB2 9 with pureXML for UniVision+EV system *SKH Metals switches to two-hour just-in-time manufacturing with SAP ERP applications and IBM DB2 *Guangzhou Baihua integrates its IT environment with SAP Business All-in-One and IBM DB2 *Coca-Cola Bottling Co. Consolidated utilizes SAP technical upgrade project to migrate from Oracle to IBM DB2 *IBM and SAP: the technical advantage: showcasing SAP customers running DB2 *Norkis Group prepares for expansion with IBM and SAP